Blank it Up
by chappell007
Summary: CeCe Jones comes home from a taping of Shake it Up! New York to find her brother, Flynn Jones, naked on the living room floor. Before he loses consciousness, he tells CeCe that he was raped, and doesn't remember anything about it. Detectives Oliva Benson and Elliot Stabler must rely on their instincts to find the person responsible for raping Flynn. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I'm posting a new fan fic, but am still working on the others (I have developed severe writer's block pertaining to _Crossovers & Flashbacks _and _Duncan, T: Part I_).**

* * *

**This crossover consists of** _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit _**and **_Shake it Up!_**. Plot is straightforward as always.**

**CeCe Jones arrives home from a taping of _Shake it Up! New York_ to find her brother, Flynn, naked on the floor. Before he loses consciousness, Flynn tells CeCe that he was raped, but doesn't remember anything else about it. In order to find his attacker, detectives Oliva Benson and Elliot Stabler must rely on their instincts to find the person responsible.**

* * *

**There will be cameos at different points by Jack McCoy (The district attorney portrayed by Sam Waterston on** _Law & Order_**), Ty Blue, and Deuce Martinez. Yes, I know Christopher Meloni is no longer on** _Law & Order:_ SVU**, but Elliot Stabler will ALWAYS be associated with the show!**

* * *

**If everybody's ready, please enjoy this crossover. Please leave your reviews.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Law & Order: SVU_ nor do I own _Shake it Up!_**

* * *

_Blank it Up_

A _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_/_Shake it Up! _crossover fan fic

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"_In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous._

_In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit._

_These are their stories."_

* * *

CeCe Jones walked through the door of the Upper East Side brownstone she shared with her friend, Rocky Blue, and her brother, Flynn Jones. She looked around, and stared at the security system keypad.

The alarm was chiming, and she quickly punched in the pin number to deactivate it.

She walked towards the living room, and saw a horrifying sight.

Her nine year old brother, Flynn, was laying on the floor, naked. CeCe dropped her purse, and ran towards her brother, covering him with a blanket. She then ran her hand against his cheek, trying to revive him.

"Flynn, what happened?!" CeCe asked.

Flynn opened his eyes, and looked at his sister.

"CeCe, it... was... terrible..." Flynn started.

"What happened, Flynn. You can tell me, I'm your sister."

"I.. don't... remember... but... I... think... I... was... raped." the nine year old said.

He took a breath, and fell back into unconsciousness.

CeCe started to panic. Behind her, she heard the front door open and close. She looked back, and saw Rocky standing in the doorway of the living room. CeCe started to cry.

"CeCe, what's wrong?" Rocky Blue asked as she dropped her purse, and ran to CeCe's side."

"Rocky, call 9-1-1, now! I think somebody raped Flynn!" CeCe roared.

Rocky pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, and dialed 9-1-1.

* * *

New York City Police detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler walked down the corridors of Lenox Hill Hospital, and found the room Flynn Jones was in. Elliot knocked on the door, and looked quietly at Liv.

"Elliot, are you okay?" Liv asked her partner."

"Liv, we get so many sexual assault cases every day. I never thought for once one of the victims would be a nine year old boy whose sister happens to be a dancer on _Shake it Up! New York_." Elliot said as he looked at Liv.

They paused for a moment, and watched as the door opened. Rocky Blue stared at the two detectives for a moment, and started to speak.

"May I help you, officers?" Rocky asked as she looked at Elliot and Liv.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler, NYPD SVU, we would like to speak to Cecelia Jones." Liv said as she and Stabler pulled out their badges for Rocky to examine.

"Come on in. We've been expecting you. I'm Raquel Blue, but you can call me Rocky." Rocky said as she escorted the detectives into the hospital room.

The two detectives looked around the room, and saw CeCe sitting in a chair by a hospital bed. In the bed, they saw Flynn asleep, with an IV connected to his arm.

CeCe looked up from the bed, and saw Elliot and Liv. She sighed, and looked back at her brother.

"I can't believe somebody would hurt Flynn. I have no idea who would be responsible for a sick crime like rape." CeCe said as she started to cry.

"Ms. Jones, I'm detective Benson with NYPD SVU. My partner and I would like to speak with your brother regarding the 9-1-1 call that your friend made." Liv said as she walked towards CeCe.

"I'm sorry, detective. The doctors just administered a sedative to Flynn. He's going to be out for at least the next couple of days. They're afraid that he contracted an STD." CeCe said as she gazed at Liv and Elliot.

"Cecelia, we know you're trying to protect your brother from whoever assaulted him, but we need to speak to him. It's imperative that we find out all we can about the person responsible for raping him." Elliot said.

CeCe got up from the chair, and walked towards Stabler. She stared at the detective, and sighed.

"Even if you questioned him about what happened, detective..." CeCe started.

"Stabler." Elliot said.

….yes, detective Stabler, he has no recollection of what occurred. Its like somebody gave him something that would wipe away any memory of the event." CeCe said.

"I promise you, Cecelia, we will find the perp who raped your brother, and we will make sure he or she never sees the light of day again." Liv said.

"Please, call me CeCe." CeCe said as she looked at Elliot and Liv.

Behind CeCe, the monitor started blaring.

She turned, and saw Flynn's heart rate dropping. At that moment, doctors and nurses stormed in, and tended to the nine year old.

"I need you to leave now." one of the doctors said as he walked into the room.

Elliot and Liv grabbed CeCe, and escorted her out of the hospital room.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, a doctor came out of the room, and looked at the detectives.

"Apparently, the STD is worse than we thought. Mr. Jones appears to have contracted Syphilis from his attacker. That's likely what caused his heart rate to drop. We're placing him in a drug-induced coma in order to prevent the STD from spreading. In the meantime, we are transferring him to ICU so that we can monitor his progress more thoroughly." the doctor said.

CeCe gasped as the doctor walked away.

"Did that doctor just say that my little brother might have contracted Syphilis?" CeCe asked wearily as she watched orderlies roll Flynn's bed out of the room.

"CeCe, Syphilis is a very dangerous STD, especially when left untreated. His attacker most likely has an advanced stage of the infection, and gave it to your brother during the assault." Liv said.

"We need to get going, Ms. Jones. We'll check back later." Elliot said as he walked away.

Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson looked at each other as they walked down the corridor towards the elevators.

In all their years investigating sex crimes, they knew that the case involving nine year old Flynn Jones would probably be the most difficult case they would have to solve.

The elevator chimed, and they stepped on. As they watch the doors close in front of them, they knew that they would only have seventy-two hours to find Flynn Jones' attacker before he or she would disappear altogether.

* * *

**That's the prologue. Let me know what you thought of it. This story will take a while to complete, considering that my other fan fics are top priority.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its Brandon. I just completed chapter 1 of _Blank it Up_.**

* * *

**This chapter introduces Odafin Tutuola and John Munch (Ice-T and Richard Belzer's characters on SVU), as well as captain Donald Cragen and medical examiner Melinda Warner (portrayed respectively by Dann Florek and Tamara Tunie).**

**The chapter starts off at SVU, and then quickly moves to the brownstone that is shared by Rocky, CeCe, and Flynn.**

**All I got to say is that this chapter ends in a semi-cliffhanger that gets resolved in chapter 2. There is some suggestive material, so please exercise caution when reading.**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please keep the reviews coming.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

New York City Police Department

Special Victims Unit

Saturday, July 13

* * *

Detective Odafin Tutuola sighed as he sat down at his desk at the NYPD's Special Victims Unit, and looked around. He noticed his partner, John Munch, was nowhere to be found. Looking up from his desk, he noticed the precinct commander, captain Donald Cragen, walk towards his desk. Beside Cragen, Munch appeared, as if he came out of nowhere.

"About time you showed up, Fin. Elliot and Liv are out in the field at Lenox Hill interviewing a Cecelia Jones." Munch said as he eyed Fin.

Fin looked at Munch, and then at Cragen, with suspicion.

"Who's Cecelia Jones, and why does that name sound familiar to me?" Fin asked.

"Cecelia Jones is a dancer on _Shake it Up! New York_. She came home from a taping last night and found her nine year old brother, Flynn, naked on the floor of their Upper East Side brownstone. He claimed that he was raped, and doesn't remember anything else about that. I need the two of you to process the house, and look for evidence. Warner is standing by, and she will assist in the investigation." Cragen said as Fin got up from his desk.

"Okay, hold on, captain. Who in their right mind would sexually assault a young boy, especially one who is only nine years old?" Fin asked as he looked at Cragen.

"We don't know anything yet. Mr. Jones is currently in a drug-induced coma being treated for an STD, possibly Syphilis. Until he comes out of it, we're flying blind." Cragen said.

Fin sighed again, and headed out the door. Cragen and Munch looked at each other, and stared at the former narcotics detective.

"I'll make sure he cooperates with this investigation, captain." Munch assured Cragen as he exited the precinct.

* * *

Residence of Raquel Blue, Cecelia Jones, and Flynn Jones

378 East 81st Street

Saturday, July 13

* * *

Assistant Chief Medical Examiner Melinda Warner was standing in the living room of the brownstone when Fin and Munch walked in. She walked over, and briefed them on her findings.

"In all my years doing forensics, I have never seen an assault like this before." Warner said.

"What did you find, Melinda? I find it odd that you've made a revelation that quick in an investigation." Munch said as he looked at Warner, and then at Fin.

"I did find traces of fluid. There was no semen, but it appeared to be vaginal in nature. As Flynn Jones is only nine years old, he would be too young to enter puberty, let alone develop sperm." Warner said as she kneeled down to the floor, and turned on a UV light.

"Is it possible to extract any DNA from the fluid?" Fin asked wearily as he looked at Warner.

"The fluid is most likely degraded, given the temperature of the room. I'll have crime scene rip up a sample of the flooring in order to get a DNA analysis on the fluid. It would be safe to assume that our young victim most likely knew his attacker." Warner said.

"How long will it be until you can get a possible DNA match?" Munch asked.

"Normally, a DNA match would take about 24-36 hours. However, in this case, I'd give no more than 48 hours, and we will compare it to the findings of the rape kit Lenox Hill did." Warner said as she got up.

"We'll keep searching the residence, and see if we find anything relevant to the investigation." Fin said as he walked towards a stairwell.

Fin walked down the hallway, and found Flynn's room. Pulling on a set of gloves from his pocket, he entered the nine year old's room, and looked around.

Observing a wall, he found drawings of what appeared to be a memory of a past life. Fin approached the wall, and stared at the drawings.

In the drawings, he could make out four figures. One was a blonde-haired boy, obviously Flynn, one was a red-haired female, no doubt CeCe Jones, the third was a black-haired African-American woman with pink highlights, likely to be his sister's best friend and roommate, Rocky Blue, and the fourth was a blonde-haired woman, who seemed unfamiliar to him. Fin kept his gaze on the drawing as he continued to search the room.

Behind him, Munch entered the room, and looked at the drawings.

"The kid no doubt has artistic talents, don't you think?" Munch said as he looked at the drawings.

"Look closely at the drawings, John. The blonde-haired woman is in each of the other drawings. Raquel Blue and Cecelia Jones are only in that one particular drawing together. I have a feeling that this isn't the first time he's been sexually assaulted. This blonde-haired woman is most likely the person who sexually assaulted Flynn Jones." Fin said as he dug through the nine year old's dresser, when he found something very odd in one of the upper drawers.

Fin pulled his hand out of the drawer, and found a pack of latex condoms laying in the top of the drawer. Munch joined him, and stared blankly at the box.

"What does a nine year old need with condoms? He's too young to know about sex." Munch asked, keeping his focus on the box of condoms.

"I'm willing to bet that's not the only thing he's hiding. We need Huang to do a psychiatric evaluation on him as soon as he comes out of the coma." Fin said as he walked towards the closet.

Upon entering the closet, Fin looked around, and saw a staircase leading to the attic. Fin looked back at Munch, who joined his side seconds later.

They walked up the stairs into the attic, and discovered something very unusual.

* * *

**That's chapter 1. As I said, this chapter ends in a semi-cliffhanger. Chapter 2 will reveal what they found in the attic. Please let me know what you thought of it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I just completed chapter 2 of _Blank it Up_. This chapter continues what Fin and Munch found in the attic of the brownstone.**

**The story is similar to chapter 1, expect that it is Elliot and Liv.**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy it, and please keep the reviews coming.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

New York City Police Department

Special Victims Unit

Saturday, July 13

* * *

Elliot and Liv stepped off the elevator at SVU, and headed towards their desks when they were stopped by Cragen, who was heading out of his office.

"Elliot, Liv, get to the brownstone. Fin and Munch made a interesting find in the attic. You should see it for yourself." Cragen said as he looked at his two senior detectives.

"Captain, we just came back from the hospital. Mr. Jones is still critical but he's stable. Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones are cooperating with our investigation thoroughly." Elliot said as he turned around.

"I'll send Huang to interview Ms. Blue and Ms. Jones. In the meantime, find out all you can about who babysat Flynn Jones while Cecelia and Raquel were on the set of _Shake it Up! New York_." Cragen said as he went back into his office.

Elliot and Liv looked at each other, and headed back towards the elevators.

* * *

Residence of Raquel Blue, Cecelia Jones, and Flynn Jones

378 East 81st Street

Saturday, July 13

* * *

Elliot and Liv walked into Flynn Jones' bedroom, where they saw Fin and Munch standing outside the closet. Putting on a pair of gloves, the detectives walked up to their colleagues, and looked at each other.

"What did the two of you find?" Liv asked as she looked at Fin, and then at Munch.

"You're not going to believe it until you see it for yourself." Fin said as he headed up the stairs with Munch behind him.

They walked up the stairs, and were shocked by what they found in the attic.

In the attic, it appeared to be a torture chamber. Chains and rope were everywhere. Crime scene technicians were processing the scene. As they came off the staircase, the detectives looked to their left, and saw Warner examining the floor with a UV light.

"There's more fluid up here. This time, I did find what appears to be semen. The samples haven't been degraded yet, but I believe I can manage to get a DNA sample from the semen." Warner said as she got up from the floor and looked at the detectives.

"When can you have an DNA match from the rape kit?" Elliot asked as he looked at Warner, and then at the rest of the team.

"As I told Munch and Tutuola earlier, it could take about 24-36 hours in order to determine whether or not we can get a DNA match on the fluid." Warner sighed as she headed down the stairs.

They watched as Melinda Warner walked down the stairs, and disappeared from sight. John and Fin turned towards Liv and Elliot, and spoke.

"I was wondering what a nine year old would need with a box of condoms. I found a box in Flynn Jones' dresser. I think there's enough to lift a fingerprint on. Crime lab says they could have it in eight hours." Munch said.

"If there were other people sexually assaulting Flynn Jones, they're using the condoms to cover up the crime. We need to search carefully for some used condoms." Fin said as he went into another corner of the attic.

Elliot and Liv looked at each other, and seconds later, went in different directions. They search high and low for any evidence, when a crime scene technician called out to them.

"Detectives, downstairs. I found something that you would like to see." a crime scene technician shouted from down the stairs.

The four detectives walked down the stairs, and entered a room that was hidden in the closet behind a wall. When they entered the room, they found video equipment, and several DVDs.

"I don't want to know who's on the DVD. Have forensics analyze the footage." Liv said as the forensics team began hauling the video equipment away.

"Detective, upon our initial search of the video archives, we found no evidence that Flynn Jones was in the videos. However, we found one video that might be interesting to watch." the crime scene tech said.

"Who's in it?" Elliot asked.

The crime scene tech punched a couple of keys, and the detectives stared at the monitor.

On it, they saw a red-haired woman, who appeared to be CeCe Jones, engaging in sexual intercourse with a young man, possibly around her age. The video was hardcore, and very disturbing.

Munch turned and looked at the drawings hanging on the wall in Flynn Jones' bedroom. He tried to find a person in the drawings that matched the description of the man in the video, a brown-haired Hispanic male who always had headphones around his neck. Munch sighed, and turned his attention back towards the monitor.

"_Oh, Deuce! Right there! Make me cum!" _the detectives heard CeCe Jones scream in the video.

"I can't watch anymore of this!" Liv said as she walked out of the room.

Elliot exited the room after Liv, and caught up to her in the hallway.

"Liv, what's on your mind?" Elliot asked with worry.

"Remember that young girl who claimed that she was molested by her soccer coach, and it turned out that the perp was the captain of her school's lacrosse team?" Liv asked as he looked at Stabler.

"Yes, I remember Holly Purcell. Why do you ask? What's troubling you?" Elliot replied.

"I can't help but wonder if Flynn Jones is going to tell us who actually raped him, or will his drawings tell a different story." Liv sighed.

"Liv, don't worry. We'll find the bastard who assaulted Flynn Jones. This Deuce guy seems to be a person of interest in this investigation." Elliot assured her.

Fin and Munch came out of the bedroom, and the four detectives looked at each other. Liv sighed, and headed down the hallway.

"I think its time that we send Casey and Huang to the hospital and interview Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones." Liv said.

"I'll call the captain, and tell him to send them on the Lenox Hill." Fin said.

Somehow, the detectives knew that the secrets hidden by the two women wouldn't stay hidden for very long.

Elliot Stabler sighed, and followed Liv down the stairs, and out of the brownstone.

* * *

**That's chapter 2. I'll post chapter 3 within the next twelve hours. Please keep the reviews coming.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, its Brandon. Here's chapter 3 of _Blank it_ Up****. **

* * *

**This chapter introduces Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak and forensic psychiatrist George Huang (portrayed by Diane Neal and BD Wong, respectively), and mainly focuses on CeCe and Rocky telling them about who watched Flynn while they were on the set of _Shake it Up! New York_.**

* * *

**Just to give you a heads up, there are a couple of **_Good Luck Charlie_** references in relation to characters, although Spencer Walsh (Teddy Duncan's on again off again boyfriend portrayed by Shane Harper, who actually dates Bridgit Mendler, who portrays Teddy Duncan on **_GLC_**) is mentioned as a potential witness to the abuse. I will leave it at that.**

* * *

**If everybody's ready, please enjoy, and please leave your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Lenox Hill Hospital

100 East 77th Street

Saturday, July 13

* * *

Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak and forensic psychiatrist Dr. George Huang looked at each other as they stood outside the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit. Casey glanced a smile at Huang, and spoke.

"Are you sure you can stomach this?" Casey asked as the doors to ICU opened.

"I got this, Casey. I'm surprised Jack McCoy allowed you to watch me interview Raquel Blue and Cecelia Jones." Huang said.

"McCoy is the least of my worries. I have to report to Cutter. He's running the show now."

"I'll interview Ms. Blue and Ms. Jones, and see what they can remember about their past."

Casey looked at Huang dumbfoundly, and sighed.

"Why their past? We're only interested in what they know about who babysat Flynn while they were on _Shake it Up! New York_." Casey said.

"Casey, contrary to popular belief, the chances of a person becoming a sexual predator relies on knowledge of their past. If they were molested, there's a good chance they likely passed the abuse on to Flynn." Huang said.

"Okay, George, I understand your theory. However, both CeCe and Rocky are dancers on _Shake it Up! New York_. I don't think two young ladies are going to abuse a nine year old boy living under their roof." Casey said as they approached the room where Flynn Jones was held.

Casey knocked on the door, and watched as a young woman approach the door, and slid it open.

"May I help you?" CeCe Jones asked as she looked at Huang and Novak with suspicion.

"Ms. Jones, I'm Dr. George Huang. I'm a forensic psychiatrist assigned to SVU. This is assistant DA Casey Novak. We would like to ask you and Ms. Blue a few questions regarding who was responsible for watching your brother while the two of you were on the set of _Shake it Up! New York_." Huang said as he showed CeCe his credentials, with Novak doing the same.

"Please come in." CeCe said as she opened the door to let the psychiatrist and the DA in.

Casey and Huang sat down on a couch in the ICU room. Rocky eyed the two suspiciously, and spoke.

"I don't know who the two of you are, but you're making a big deal of CeCe's account of last night." Rocky said.

"Ms. Blue, I'm Dr. George Huang. I'm a forensic psychiatrist assigned to SVU. Assistant DA Novak and I would like to ask you a few questions regarding the babysitters who watched Flynn Jones." Huang said as he looked at Rocky.

"Oh, okay. You can ask anything you want." Rocky said as she sat down in a chair on the other side of Flynn Jones' bed.

"Ms. Jones, who was the usual babysitter when you and Ms. Blue were on the set of _Shake it Up! New York_?" Huang asked as he looked at the redhead.

"Usually, Rocky's brother Ty and our friend Deuce Martinez would watch him. They would never molest him. I know that for a fact." CeCe said as she looked at Flynn, and then at Huang.

"Were there any female babysitters who would watch Flynn?" Casey asked as she looked at Flynn, who was in the bed attached to a ventilator.

"There was Ty's girlfriend, Tinka Hessenheffer. Tinka and Flynn were like siblings. There's no way she would hurt him." Rocky said as she looked at Casey and Huang with continued suspicion on her face.

"On the contrary, Ms. Blue, if Tinka Hessenheffer looked down on Flynn Jones as a brother, there's a possibility she could have molested him." Huang explained.

"I remember this one female. I don't remember her name exactly, but it started with a "T". She watched Flynn for about three months, and then things got out of hand. She quit around April when she said that she was moving back to Denver." CeCe said as she looked at Casey and Huang.

"All I know was that her last name was Duncan. She attended NYU and lived with her boyfriend, a student at Julliard named Spencer Walsh." Rocky said as she looked at Flynn, and then at Casey and Huang.

"We're going to investigate all these people. Forensics did a search of the house earlier today, and they found a lot of bodily fluids in the attic and video equipment in a room adjacent to the closet in Flynn's bedroom. Your landlord allowed us access. I hope you don't mind." Casey said, looking at CeCe and Rocky with suspicion.

"That's fine. Anything to assist the NYPD in their investigation. I just want whoever did this to my brother to suffer in Hell." CeCe said as she held her brother's hand.

"We will compare the DNA samples in the house to those with the rape kit conducted last night. If there is a match to any of the possible names, we will interview them immediately." Huang said.

Rocky and CeCe glanced at each other, and sighed in unison.

"Is there anything else we can do for you, Ms. Novak?" CeCe asked.

"No, Ms. Jones. I think you answered all our questions. Dr. Huang or myself will contact you or Ms. Blue should we have any further questions." Casey Novak said as she got up from the couch, and handed CeCe her card. Huang did the same, expect that he gave his to Rocky.

"Thank you for coming. I'm sorry we couldn't be of any help." Rocky said as she escorted Casey and Huang to the door.

"You gave us the names of several potential offenders, which is plenty of help to us, Ms. Blue." Huang said as he smiled at Rocky, and then headed out the door.

Casey and Huang looked at each other as they walked down the corridor to the ICU entrance.

"They're hiding past incidents involving Flynn Jones. I think Fin was right when he said that Flynn was assaulted multiple times. This Duncan woman seems to be our best lead." Huang said.

"I'll contact the authorities in Denver, and see if she is in that area." Casey said.

"Spencer Walsh is a potential witness. We need to interview him ASAP. He could reveal what went on when his girlfriend watched Flynn." Huang said.

The elevator chimed, and Casey and Huang stepped on.

Somehow, they knew that time was critical to interview Spencer Walsh before the case would go cold.

* * *

**That's chapter 3. I will not update at all Saturday considering that it will be my birthday. Let me know what you thought of it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, its Brandon. Here's chapter 4 of _Blank it_ Up****.**

* * *

**This chapter starts at the medical examiner's office with Warner explaining her findings to Elliot and Fin, while Munch interviews Ty Blue and Tinka Hessenheffer, who are introduced in this chapter, along with Deuce Martinez, and**** ends at LaGuardia Airport with Munch and Fin confronting Deuce, who panics, and attempts to flee down the concourse, but is stopped by a luggage cart pushed towards him by Elliot.**

* * *

**Just to give you a heads up, there is some Tynka and some implied DeCe in this chapter. If you don't like the pairings, read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please leave your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Manhattan Medical Examiner's Office

One Police Plaza

Sunday, July 14

* * *

Elliot and Fin walked into the Manhattan Medical Examiner's office, and saw Melinda Warner standing at a microscope analyzing the DNA samples obtained from the brownstone.

"If you called us to your digs on a Sunday, you must have good news for us." Elliot said as he looked at Warner, who turned around, and stared at the detectives.

"I just got the results back from the DNA obtained from the house. The results are a mixed bag, but I compared it to the rape kit Lenox Hill conducted, and was shocked by what I found." Warner said as she picked up a file from a nearby slab.

"Go ahead and tell us, don't be shy." Fin said as he looked blankly at Warner.

"I remember telling you that I found what appeared to be vaginal fluid in the living room of the brownstone, and semen in the attic. The results came back, and we know who they belong to."

"Who are the sons of bitches who relieved themselves?" Elliot asked.

"The vaginal fluid belonged to Tinka Hessenheffer. However, her fluid was not found in the rape kit results. There was likely a second person in the house the night Flynn Jones was raped." Warner said as she opened the file.

"What about the semen?" Fin asked.

"The semen is a mixed bag. One sample belonged to Tyrone Blue, and the other to a Martin Martinez. Their semen wasn't on the rape kit results either."

"So we're looking for a woman as the perp?" Elliot asked.

"I believe so. I did further analysis on the DNA sample in the rape kit, and I believe that our suspect is a Theodora Duncan. She's a resident of Denver, Colorado, who happens to attend NYU." Warner said as she took out a photo out of the file, and gave it to Stabler.

"We'll find her, and make sure that there's a special place for her at Rikers." Fin said as he and Stabler exited the office.

* * *

Residence of Tyrone Blue, Tinka Hessenheffer, and Martin Martinez

2188 34th Avenue

Long Island City, Queens

Sunday, July 14

* * *

John Munch got out of his car, and walked up to a townhouse in Long Island City. He knocked on the door, and waited for somebody to come to the door.

The door opened, and a blonde-haired young woman appeared in front of him.

"May I help you?" the woman asked with a German accent.

"Tinka Hessenheffer?" Munch asked.

Tinka was quiet, but nodded in response to the question.

"I'm detective Munch with NYPD SVU. I need to speak to you, Tyrone Blue, and Martin Martinez." Munch said as he pulled out his badge.

Tinka Hessenheffer looked at the badge, and eyed Munch suspiciously.

"Special Victims Unit? May I ask what this pertaining to?" Tinka asked.

"I have a few questions regarding your relationship with Flynn Jones." Munch said.

Tinka looked at Munch, and fear developed on her face.

"Oh, my God! Did something terrible happen to Flynn?" Tinka asked as she allowed Munch into the residence.

"Ms. Hessenheffer, Flynn Jones was sexually assaulted Friday night. His sister came home from a taping of _Shake it Up! New York_ to find him naked on the floor. He claimed that he was raped, and didn't remember what transpired."

Tinka led Munch into the living room, and sat down on the couch. In a nearby chair, Ty Blue looked up from a video game, and looked at Tinka.

"Babe, who's at the door?" Ty asked, staring through Munch as if we has nonexistent.

"Mr. Blue, I'm detective Munch with NYPD SVU. I'd like to ask you, your girlfriend, and Martin Martinez a few questions regarding your relationship with Flynn Jones." Munch said as he got up from the couch, stood in front of Ty, and showed the seventeen year old his badge.

Ty looked at the badge, and then at Munch.

"I can't believe somebody would hurt Flynn. He's only nine. Who would hurt a nine-year old?"

"Mr. Blue, that's why I have to ask you a few questions. We found your DNA, along with that of Mr. Martinez and Ms. Hessenheffer's throughout the house."

Ty looked at Munch suspiciously, and sighed.

"Okay, about that. I can explain that. Sometimes, Tinka and I would fool around in the attic. You know how teenagers like to have sex in unusual places."

"Ms. Hessenheffer's DNA was found in both the living room and the attic. What's your explanation for that?"

Tinka looked at Ty, and then at Munch.

"Last Thursday, the eleventh, Ty and I both had the day off from JFK. I work for JetBlue as a gate attendant, and he works for the airline as a skycap. That night, Flynn was asleep in his bedroom, and he decided to surprise me."

"Could you two lovebirds be a little more specific?" Munch asked as he looked at the couple with awe.

"I bought Tinka a pink vibrator last week. I wanted to surprise her, but our schedules prevented that from happening. We figured that since we had to watch Flynn that night, it would be the perfect time to show it to her."

"I guess I did get a little crazy with the vibrator. Ty and I did make love in the living room in case you were wondering."

"But I used protection due to the fact that I didn't want to mess up the furniture."

"We found your fingerprints on a box of condoms in Flynn Jones' bedroom. How did they get there?"

Ty looked at Tinka, and then at Munch. Suspicion surrounded him, and he paused.

"Are you accusing us of hurting Flynn? You crazy son of a bitch! We would NEVER hurt Flynn!"

"No, Mr. Blue. Your DNA wasn't found on the rape kit. I'm just going by what the evidence collected in the house says." Munch explained.

"Ty usually keeps a box of condoms in a reflection table just off the foyer. We keep them under lock and key so CeCe or Rocky couldn't find them."

"What about the attic? We found some rope and chain up there."

"That's more of Deuce's thing. He and CeCe were experimenting with bondage lately. It was very weird. Rocky somehow became involved, and wanted CeCe to try it." Ty said.

"He can't get over the fact that his longtime girlfriend Dina was killed in a freak accident back home in Chicago. That's why he started the whole bondage thing. It reminds you of something out of _Fifty Shades of Grey_." Tinka said as she shook her head.

"Did the two of you ever record footage of your sexual relationship?"

"Sometimes. The landlord had some video equipment in a bedroom adjacent to Flynn's bedroom. There was also a staircase that led to the attic." Ty said.

"Did they give you permission to use the video equipment?"

"CeCe and Rocky told us that the landlord couldn't find anybody to buy it, so they just gave it to them." Tinka continued.

"Deuce and CeCe would fool around with the equipment all the time. They were just casual sex partners." Ty said.

"Where is Mr. Martinez right now?"

"He left for LaGuardia thirty minutes ago, even though his flight doesn't leave until 4:30. He always like to get there early considering that security takes forever." Tinka said.

"Did he say where he was going?" Munch asked as he pulled out his phone.

"He was heading back to Chicago. He usually flys Southwest into Midway when he heads back home. He says its a cheaper alternative than waiting for hours at O'Hare." Ty said.

"We need to question him regarding his relationship with Flynn. If we have any follow-up questions, we will let the two of you know." John Munch said as he laid his card down on the coffee table.

Tinka got up from the couch, and led Munch out. She came back into the living room, and sighed.

"I just hope they get whoever hurt Flynn." Tinka Hessenheffer said as she sat down beside her boyfriend on the couch, and kissed him on the lips.

"Me too, babe. Me too." Ty Blue said as he laid Tinka's head down on his chest, and cuddled up next to her.

They sighed in unison, and closed their eyes.

Munch got back in his car, and dialed Fin. He waited for a few minutes, and heard Fin's voice on the other end.

"_Tutuola._" Fin said.

"Fin, where are you and Elliot currently at?"

"_We're heading back to the precinct. What's up?_"

"I just paid a visit to Ty Blue and Tinka Hessenheffer in Queens. Mr. Martinez is currently at LaGuardia waiting for a board a flight to Midway.

Another voice came over the line. This time, it was Stabler.

"_We'll be at the airport in 10-15 minutes. That punk is not going to Chicago even if he have to pull him off the plane personally._"

"See you guys there." Munch said as he hung up the phone.

Munch started the car, pressed down on the accelerator, and headed towards LaGuardia Airport.

* * *

LaGuardia Airport

Sunday, July 14

* * *

Deuce Martinez sat in the boarding area at LaGuardia Airport, and heard an announcement over the public address system.

"_Southwest Airlines Flight 1238 to Chicago Midway will commence boarding in fifteen minutes. All Passengers please report to gate B7." _the announcement said.

Deuce got up from the bench, and was tapped on the shoulder by a person.

He turned around, and saw Munch and Fin staring at him.

"Where are you going, Martin?" Fin asked.

"You seem to be in a big hurry. What's the rush?" Munch asked.

Deuce, looking at the detectives, bolted away from them, and took off down the concourse.

Munch and Fin broke into a sprint, and began chasing him.

On the far end of the concourse, Elliot watched as Deuce Martinez approach him. Using his instincts, he found a nearby luggage cart, and pushed it towards the young man.

Deuce watched as the luggage cart accelerated towards him, and slam into a column.

_Crash!_

Deuce slammed head on into the luggage cart, flipped, and landed on the other side on his back. His vision went dark for a split second, and when he regained his sight, he saw Elliot Stabler, John Munch, and Odafin Tutuola surrounding him.

Elliot reached his hand out, and helped the seventeen year old off the floor.

"Your flight to Chicago has just been canceled." Elliot said.

"I didn't hurt Flynn! I know that's why you're here. I wouldn't hurt Flynn! As God as my witness, I WOULD NEVER HURT HIM!" Deuce shouted at the detectives.

"You can tell us your side of the story at the precinct, wiseguy." Fin said as Munch handcuffed him.

Fin pushed Martinez towards Elliot, and together, they led him down the concourse, and out of the airport.

* * *

**That's chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoy it. Chapter 5, which I'm in the process of finishing, involves two POVs, one from Olivia's perspective, and the other from Flynn just as he is coming out of the coma.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I just completed chapter 5 of _Blank it_ Up. **

**This chapter focuses on Flynn coming out of his coma, and I am pleased to announce that I have respected your requests, and have made this a POV chapter. Here is how it will work.**

* * *

**The first part will focus on Liv at the hospital waiting for Flynn to come out of his coma; while the second part focuses on Flynn coming out of the coma, trying to figure out what happened, and where he is.**

* * *

**If you guys are ready, please enjoy this chapter, and leave your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Lenox Hill Hospital

100 East 77th Street

Sunday, July 14

* * *

Liv's POV

* * *

I walked into the ICU room where Flynn was, and saw CeCe pacing back and forth beside the bed. I walked up to her, and looked at her.

"CeCe, is everything okay?" I asked her.

CeCe stopped dead in the middle of her pace, and stared at me.

"Detective Benson, thank God you're here. They're going to try to bring Flynn out of the coma, but I don't want to miss it. On the other hand, I can't afford to be fired from _Shake it Up! New York_, so I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place." CeCe said as I sat down in a chair beside Flynn's bed.

I looked at the sixteen year old, and smiled at her.

"CeCe, go ahead and get ready for _Shake it Up! New York_. You're a talented dancer, and should Flynn regain consciousness, you will be the first person to know." I assured her.

CeCe smiled at me, and ran towards me. She picked me up from the chair, and hugged me.

"Thank you, detective Benson. You have no idea how much this means to me." CeCe said as she released me from her embrace.

"Please, call me Olivia or Liv." I suggested with a smile on my face.

"No problem, Liv." CeCe said as he kissed her brother's forehead.

"I hope everything goes well on the show tonight. Have fun!" I said as CeCe walked out the door.

I looked at Flynn, who was on a ventilator with an IV drip. It was a horrid sight to see a nine-year boy in a drug-induced coma fighting an STD. I wanted to cry, but I remember Elliot telling me not to let my personal feelings get in the way of doing your job.

A couple of minutes later, a team of doctors and nurses came in. The lead physician looked at me, and spoke.

"Detective, we're about to release Mr. Jones from his coma. The infection appears to have subsided, although we'll run tests once he's awake to confirm that we got the STD."

I looked at the doctor, and back at Flynn.

"How long will it take before he comes out of it?" I asked.

"Normally, it would take two, maybe three hours. However, I would say no more than six hours." the doctor said.

I watched as they gave Flynn medications to bring him out of the coma. About thirty minutes later, they finished, and left the room.

I looked down at my watch, and made a note of the time. From this point on, all I could do was watch and wait.

* * *

Four hours later

* * *

Flynn's POV

* * *

I opened my eyes, and found my vision to be blurry. I took a look around, and found myself unfamiliar with the location.

Where was I?

I kept looking around, and watched as my vision improved. I found myself in what appeared to be a hospital.

How did I get here?

I don't even know what day it is.

The last thing I remembered was being attacked in my house by a woman who was wearing black from head to toe. I also remember telling CeCe what happened, and then blacking out.

I started to cry, but I felt a hand move towards mine.

I looked up, and saw a woman with short brown hair who appeared to be in her late thirties or early forties clasp my hand. She smiled, and spoke to me.

"Hey, Flynn. How are you feeling?" the woman asked.

I looked at her, and spoke weakly.

"Where am I? Where's CeCe?"

"Flynn, you're in the hospital. You were attacked and sexually assaulted. Do you remember how you got here?"

"I don't remember. Where's CeCe?" I said with worry.

"CeCe is at work right now." she said.

I looked at the woman with suspicion, and noticed that she had a badge on her belt.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The woman smiled, and squeezed my hand.

"Flynn, my name is Olivia. I'm a detective with the Special Victims Unit. I know you're scared, but trust me. I'm your friend, and I will help you regain your memory." she said.

"I want CeCe!" I screamed.

"Sweetheart, I know you're scared. I promise you, I will call CeCe. Right now, she's busy with _Shake it Up! New York_." Olivia said with a reassuring smile.

"Call her, please." I said.

"I will, sweetheart. Just close your eyes, and go back to sleep." she said as she continued to hold my hand.

I closed my eyes, and went back to sleep. I didn't know whether or not I could trust Olivia, but if she promised me that she would call CeCe, that was good enough for me.

* * *

**That's chapter 5. I'm writing chapter 6 right now, and will have it finished by tomorrow. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I'm working on _Blank it Up_ in addition to doing some Raura/Auslly and Raia oneshots, but just completed chapter 6.**

* * *

**This chapter focuses on CeCe and Rocky getting a call from Liv telling them that Flynn's awake, and only has one request. The second part focuses on the two friends vowing to Flynn that whoever hurt him will not make that mistake the second time.**

* * *

**I'm in the process of starting chapter 7, and have had several requests for Raura/Auslly oneshots, so please bare with me.**

* * *

**If you're ready, please enjoy this chapter, and leave your thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

_Shake it Up! New York _studio

Sunday, July 14

* * *

CeCe was sitting in her dressing room at the studio when she heard her cell phone going off. Rocky came into the dressing room, and stared at the cell phone.

"Are you going to answer that?" Rocky asked as she glanced at the phone.

"It's probably Deuce telling us that he made it to Chicago." CeCe said without looking up.

"CeCe, what if its SVU or the hospital?" Rocky asked with worry on her face.

She picked up the cell phone, and handed it to CeCe. CeCe swiped her finger against the screen, and spoke into it.

"Hello?" CeCe asked.

A few seconds later, a voice came on the other end of the line.

"_CeCe, its Olivia Benson with SVU. Flynn just regained consciousness, and is asking for you. He's very scared, and wants his sister by his side._"

CeCe Jones started to cry, relieved that her brother was awake.

"Tell Flynn that Rocky and I will be there as soon as _Shake it Up! New York _is over." CeCe said.

"_I'll tell him when he wakes back up._" Liv said as the call ended.

CeCe placed her hands over her eyes, and cried. Rocky ran towards her, and hugged her.

"I'm so happy that Flynn's awake. We need to see him." Rocky said as she embraced her best friend.

"I'm happy to, Rock. I just can't believe that it would happen this quickly." CeCe said.

"We have a show to do, CeCe. Let's get going." Rocky said as she walked out the door.

CeCe gathered her thoughts for a moment, and got up from a couch in her dressing room, and headed towards the _Shake it Up! New York _set.

* * *

Lenox Hill Hospital

100 East 77th Street

Sunday, July 14

* * *

CeCe and Rocky walked into the hospital room Flynn was in, and saw Liv sitting in a chair next to Flynn's bed. Liv got up from the chair, and tried to move her hand, but Flynn opened his eyes, and looked at the detective.

"Olivia, where are you going?" Flynn asked, as sleep fought with him.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. Your sister and Rocky are back from _Shake it Up! New York_. I'm pretty certain CeCe wants to sit down at your bedside, and tell you what happened." Liv said to Flynn with a smile."

"Okay." Flynn said as Liv got up from the chair, and allowed CeCe to sit down.

CeCe sat down in the chair, and held Flynn's hand.

"Flynn, its CeCe. You're in the hospital. You've been here since Friday night."

Flynn looked at his sister, and started to cry.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

CeCe looked at her brother, and sighed.

"Flynn, when I came home from _Shake it Up! New York_ Friday night, I found you in the living room naked. Do you remember anything about what happened before that?"

"I don't remember, CeCe. I'm scared."

"Flynn, I'm staying here until you get out of this hospital. Detective Benson has assured me that she will find your attacker."

"I'm afraid that she'll come back!"

Just then, a state of fear emerged on CeCe Jones' face. She looked at Flynn, and then at Liv, who walked up to Flynn's bedside.

"Flynn, do you know who did this to you?" Liv asked.

Flynn looked at Liv, and started to cry.

"I don't know who the person was, but my attacker was a woman!"

"Flynn, we will find the person who did this to you." Liv said as she held his left hand.

Rocky Blue stood on the other side of Flynn's bed, and held his right hand.

"Flynn, everything will be okay. You're safe. Nobody will hurt you. I promise."

Flynn looked at Rocky, and continued to cry.

"Are you sure, Rocky?"

"I promise, sweetie. I'll stay here with CeCe tonight. We'll make sure nobody hurts you."

Flynn smiled at Rocky's comments, and looked at Liv.

"Olivia, please find whoever did this to me. Promise me you will?"

Liv held Flynn's hand, and smiled.

"I promise you, sweetheart, that whoever did this to you, will never see the outside world again."

Flynn paused, and stopped crying.

"Thank you."

"We'll be helping you for a while. It's my job to make sure victims of sex crimes heal without any setbacks. My partner Elliot and I will be checking on you very often. You have a great sister, and a supportive friend. You're lucky to have CeCe and Rocky in your life."

Liv turned, and looked at CeCe, and then at Rocky. She glanced a smile at them, before releasing Flynn's hand.

"If anything happens, please don't hesitate to call me. I'll be there should anything happen." Liv said.

Flynn looked up from the bed, and wanted to cry.

"Olivia, please don't leave!"

"I have to get back to work, sweetie. Rocky and CeCe will be here, and they will make sure nobody hurts you." Olivia said.

"Flynn, we will not be going anywhere. CeCe and I are staying right here by your side. We will protect you from whoever that monster is!" Rocky said as she squeezed the nine year old's right hand.

CeCe leaned down, and kissed her brother's forehead.

"Flynn, you will be scared for a while. These things take time to get over. No matter what happens, Rocky, Ty, Deuce, Tinka, and myself will help you overcome this." CeCe said as she climbed into the bed next to her brother.

"Don't leave me, CeCe."

"I won't, Flynn."

Olivia looked at CeCe, and then at Flynn, who were clinging to one another in the bed. She smiled at the two of them, and headed out the door.

Rocky climbed into the bed, and laid on the other side of Flynn.

"We're staying right here, Flynn. We're not going anywhere." Rocky said as she kissed Flynn's forehead.

A few minutes later, the nurse came in, administered a sedative to calm Flynn down, and told the two sixteen year old dancers that there was a crash room that one of them could stay in.

Rocky volunteered to stay with Flynn for the first half of the night, and would notify CeCe should there be any change in his condition.

Before leaving the room, CeCe Jones looked at her brother, and then at her best friend.

The two of them were clinging to one another.

She smiled, and left the room.

As she made her way towards the crash room, a thought crossed her mind.

No matter what happened, she knew that her brother was lucky to have her and Rocky in his life.

She entered the crash room, sat on a bed, took a deep breath, and sighed.

It was going to be a very long night ahead for both CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue.

* * *

**That's chapter 6. Like I said, I'll start chapter 7 as quickly as possible, but I have requests for some Raura/Auslly and Raia oneshots. Anyway, let me know what you thought of chapter 6.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I'm sorry I haven't been updating for the past couple of weeks. It has been pure chaos in my family.**

* * *

**Anyway, here's chapter 7 of _Blank it Up_. This chapter features Deuce telling Elliot and Fin what he knows about who watched Flynn when he or Ty were unavailable to babysit the nine year old, and it also elaborates as to why Deuce was heading to Chicago earlier in the story, and the reasoning behind Dina's death.**

* * *

**If you're ready, please enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

New York City Police Department

Special Victims Unit

Sunday, July 14

* * *

Deuce Martinez sat in an interrogation room in Manhattan's 16th Precinct, waiting for the detectives with the Special Victims Unit to question him about his friendship with nine year old Flynn Jones.

The door opened, and Odafin Tutuola walked in and sat down at the table. He opened a folder, and looked at Deuce.

"Okay, Martin. You don't have a criminal record, which is good. I just got to ask what the nature of your relationship with Flynn Jones is." Fin said.

"I wouldn't lay a finger on Flynn. He's my friend, and we would do just about everything together." Deuce said as he looked at Fin.

The door opened again, and Elliot Stabler walked in, and stood against the wall behind Fin.

"Flynn Jones was found naked in his home Friday night by CeCe Jones. He was the victim of a sexual assault. We found your DNA all over the place, Martin. I think you raped Flynn Jones, used a condom to cover up the crime so your DNA wouldn't be found on him, just so you could shut him up about the fact that you were banging his sister!" Elliot roared.

"I WOULDN'T DO ANY SUCH THING!" Deuce yelled as he got up from the table, and snapped at Elliot.

"Shut up, wiseguy! You're being held as a person of interest in the sexual assault of Flynn Jones. Make any peace with what demons you have. You'll be here for a while, Martin." Fin said as he looked at Elliot, and then at Deuce.

"My name is Deuce!"

"Save it for the courts, Martinez!" Elliot said as he heard a knock on the door.

The door opened, and John Munch stood in the doorway.

"The captain wants to see us in his office now." Munch said as he looked at Elliot and Fin.

Elliot Stabler looked at Deuce, and headed towards the door.

"You need to start thinking about your future, Martin." Elliot said as he and Fin exited the room.

Donald Cragen sat at his desk in his office when Elliot Stabler, John Munch, and Odafin Tutuola walked in. Looking up from his desk, he looked at the three detectives, and sighed.

"I just got off the phone with Liv. Flynn Jones is awake, and claims that his attacker was a woman." Cragen said.

"The poor kid has to be frightened. Who's staying with him?" Elliot asked.

"Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones are staying with him. In the meantime, cut Martinez lose, and question him about the babysitters." Cragen said.

"Captain, his DNA was found all over the house." Fin said.

"If Flynn Jones said a woman attacked him, that means Martinez wasn't our guy. Question him about the babysitters." Cragen demanded.

Elliot sighed, and headed out the office.

When Elliot and Fin got back into the interrogation room, Martinez was standing up, looking into the window. Deuce turned, and saw the two detectives standing before him.

"Mr. Martinez, you're free to go." Elliot said as he removed the handcuffs from Deuce.

"Why the sudden change of heart, detectives?" Deuce asked.

"Flynn Jones is awake, and claims that a woman attacked him." Fin said.

"What do you know about any babysitters who would watch him when you were unable to?" Elliot asked as he sat down on the edge of the table.

Deuce sighed, and looked at Fin, and then at Elliot.

"There was this one woman who would do questionable things with Flynn. He was scared to be around her."

"Does this babysitter have a name?" Fin asked.

"All I know was that her name was Teddy." Deuce sighed.

"Does she have an address?" Elliot asked.

"She never said, but she had a boyfriend who attended Julliard. I think I overheard her telling Tinka that she was from Denver."

"Does the boyfriend have a name?" Fin asked.

"I only met him one time, and I'm pretty sure his name was Spencer Walsh. He was also from Denver."

"Does he have a last known address?" Elliot asked as he eyed Deuce suspiciously.

"They lived in an apartment near Madison Square Garden. I overheard Teddy telling Rocky that it was equidistant between the NYU and Julliard campuses."

"Thank you for your help. We'll question Mr. Walsh on the whereabouts of his on-again/off-again girlfriend. In the meantime, we will reimburse you for your missed flight. There's a flight to Chicago that's leaving LaGuardia within the next few hours. I'll take you there personally." Elliot said as looked at Deuce, who was heading towards the door.

Deuce Martinez turned around, sighed, and looked at Elliot with a look of worry on his face.

"Thank you for the offer, detective, but I'm going to decline."

"Why were you going to Chicago, Martin?" Fin asked.

"I was heading to Chicago to visit the grave of my ex-girlfriend, Dina Garcia. She was killed in a transit accident last year when the L Train she was on derailed and slammed into the Merchandise Mart."

He paused, and continued to speak.

"She was one of 53 people killed in the accident. The transit driver admitted that she was texting her best friend when the accident took place, but the lousy prosecutors didn't bother to charge her with criminal negligence resulting in death. As a matter of fact, the driver is still employed by the Chicago Transit Authority. However, her license to operate the buses and trains has been revoked. That gives me some closure, but it's not enough to bring Dina back." Deuce said as he broke down in tears.

Fin and Elliot looked at each other, and walked towards Deuce, who was slumped down in front of the door.

"Deuce, I'm really sorry about your ex-girlfriend." Elliot said as he helped the teenager up from the floor."

"I'm not worried about it, detective. Dina was my first girlfriend. I remember where I was that night. I had just come out of Tiffany's and was heading towards the Merchandise Mart when I heard the sirens heading down Michigan Avenue towards the river, and then I could see helicopters overhead en route towards the Merchandise Mart. I knew it was bad, but the only thing on my mind was Dina, and whether or not she was okay." Deuce said as he sat down in a chair and continued to cry.

He took a deep breath, and wailed.

"I was going to propose to her that night!"

Fin looked at the teenager, and smiled.

"There's no reason to get upset about that. You have a great support system in Rocky, CeCe, Ty, Tinka, and Flynn. I'm sure they were there for you in the aftermath, and assured you that it everything would be okay."

"I know, detective, but I still think of her everyday. I can't get over her death. Why couldn't it have been me instead of her?"

"Martin, you have to move on. The past is what got Flynn hurt in the first place." Fin said.

"You're right. I need to get over her." Deuce said as he got up from the chair, and exited the interrogation room.

"Deuce, if you need anything, don't hesitate to contact detective Tutuola or myself." Elliot said with a smile.

"Thank you, detective." Deuce said as he walked out of the room.

A couple of minutes passed, and Elliot Stabler and Odafin Tutuola looked at each other with the same look on their face, and came to the same conclusion.

The person that attacked Flynn Jones was somebody who had a past relationship with the child.

* * *

**That's chapter 7. I will begin writing chapter 8 immediately. Please share your comments and thoughts in the interim.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, its Brandon. Sorry about the delay. There is more family drama that I have to deal with, to say the least.**

* * *

**Anyway, enough about that. I just completed chapter 8 of _Blank it Up_. This chapter starts with Flynn waking up from a nightmare, and goes on with Rocky, and then CeCe telling him that everything will be okay, and that they will get through it together, regardless of what happens.**

**It also has a critical plot point by Rocky telling CeCe that Flynn might have to be committed in order to help him get over the attack, although CeCe has some reservations with that approach.**

* * *

**If you're ready, please enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Lenox Hill Hospital

100 East 77th Street

Monday, July 15

* * *

_ "Flynn Jones, I urge you to comply with me. If you do not, there will be serious consequences!"_

"_Please, don't touch me!"_

"_Don't make me hurt you!"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_The more you resist, the easier it will be for me to hurt your sister and her best friend. In fact, they're tied up in the closet, and all I have to do is strike a match, and they will immediately cease to exist."_

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

"_Watch me!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With that deafening scream, Flynn Jones woke up, and started to panic. At that moment, Rocky Blue jumped up from beside him, and started to calm him down.

"Flynn. Calm down, sweetie. You had a nightmare. I promise you, nobody is going to hurt you." Rocky said as she held Flynn tight.

"Rocky, I'm scared. I saw you and CeCe tied up in my closet, and saw a match being thrown at the two of you, and within seconds..." he broke down, and started to cry.

"Sweetheart, listen to me. Don't succumb to the delusions your mind is telling you. CeCe and I will be okay, and so will you." Rocky said as she looked up at the monitor.

Flynn's heart rate was high, and she knew that if he continued with the panic attack, he could go into cardiac arrest.

She looked back down at Flynn, and ran her hand against his cheek.

"Flynn, you need to get your heart rate down. It's the only way to prevent you from going into cardiac arrest."

"I'm scared, Rocky."

"Flynn, trust me. It's the only way to prevent you from having a heart attack. Just breathe normally. I'm right here with you."

Just then, a nurse came in, and held Flynn's hand.

"Mr. Jones, your heart rate is extremely high. Breathe normally. I'll make sure to inform your sister." the nurse said.

Rocky watched as the nurse turned on the oxygen, and placed a mask on Flynn's mouth.

"Just breathe in and out, Flynn. This mask will supply additional oxygen to your lungs. Hopefully, it will be enough to stabilize your heart rate." Rocky said as she held his hand.

"I'll go get Ms. Jones." the nurse said as she left the room.

A few minutes later, CeCe walked in with the nurse, and sat down in a chair on the far side of the room.

"Hey, Flynn. How are you holding up?" CeCe asked as she looked at her brother, and then at Rocky.

"He's had a very bad nightmare, CeCe, and his heart rate shot up. They're giving him oxygen to bring it down." Rocky said as she got out of the bed, and walked towards CeCe.

"That's terrible. He's going to continue to have them." CeCe said as she got up from the chair, walked towards the bed, and laid down next to her brother.

She then watched as the nurse removed the mask from Flynn's face, checked his vitals, and administered a sedative.

Flynn looked at CeCe, and started to cry.

"I had a terrible nightmare, CeCe." Flynn said as he looked at CeCe and teared up.

"Flynn, it's okay. I'm right here. I'll make sure nothing happens to you for the remainder of the night." CeCe smiled.

"Promise me you'll stay right here?"

"Flynn, I told you earlier that Rocky and I would take turns staying with you during the night. I'm not going anywhere." CeCe assured him as she kissed his forehead.

"I'll call Dr. Huang in the morning, and let him know what happened. He'll insist that an evaluation is needed. When that happens, Ty and Tinka will be with you. I'm certain their bosses won't mind them taking a personal day to be with you. Just calm down, Flynn, between the four of us, we're not going to let that monster hurt you." Rocky said as she looked at CeCe, and then at Flynn.

Flynn looked at Rocky, and stopped crying.

"Thanks, Rocky. You're a true friend." Flynn said as CeCe held as hand.

"Flynn, everything will be okay. It will take a while to get over. We will not let anything happen to you." CeCe said with a reassuring smile.

CeCe watched as Flynn yawned, and closed his eyes. She continued to hold his hand for a few minutes, and then released it.

CeCe sat up from the bed, and looked at Rocky.

"I'm very worried about this, Rock. He might need long term counseling. It's a very scary situation we're in."

"CeCe, I'm sure Dr. Huang will recommend a reasonable psychiatrist, as will detective Benson. They will make sure Flynn will recover, even if he has to be institutionalized for a short period." Rocky said.

CeCe looked at Rocky, and a look of worry and fear emerged on her face.

"If you think I'm going to allow my brother to be held in a institution with psychopaths and invalids, your instincts are dead wrong!" CeCe shouted.

"CeCe, I'm pretty certain it will be temporary. If this happens, I'm certain that he will be committed during the weekdays, and allowed to go home on the weekends. I'll make sure somebody from Child Protective Services will be in that room with him, even if I have to pressure ADA Novak to go through the courts to do it! Flynn will not be left alone with the psychiatrists." Rocky assured her best friend.

CeCe sighed, looked at Flynn, and then at Rocky.

"I have reservations about this approach. He's only nine years old. It will be difficult for somebody his age to cope with transitioning to life in a mental hospital. There has to be an alternative approach." CeCe cried.

"I'll ask Dr. Huang what he recommends doing. If he recommends putting Flynn in a mental institution on a temporary basis, I'm sure we can persuade him to look for an alternative." Rocky sighed.

CeCe sighed, and laid back down on the bed.

"CeCe, I'm right here with you and Flynn every step of the way. Since you are his legal guardian, you will have the final say on what treatment options he receives. Whatever you decide, I will support you." Rocky said with a smile.

"Thanks, Rocky." CeCe smiled.

"I'll call Ty and Tinka, and let them know about Flynn. In the meantime, you and Flynn get some sleep. I'll see you both in the morning." Rocky said as she looked at CeCe, and then at Flynn, before leaving the room.

CeCe watched as Rocky exited the room, fell back on the bed, and looked at her little brother. She moved her hand towards his, and held it.

"Flynn, I am right here with you. We will get through his. You, me, Rocky, Deuce, Ty, and Tinka will overcome this challenge. It will not be easy, but we will prevail. I promise." she said as she shed tears.

She then released her little brother's hand, yawned, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**That's chapter 8. Let me know what you thought of it.**

** I am currently writing chapter 9 of _Blank it Up_, as well as adding chapters to _Profile it Up_, _Panic on the Catwalk_, and _Cross it Up_, as well as composing a _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine _and _Shake it Up_ crossover. Eventually, I will complete all my fan fics, so please remain patient.**


End file.
